1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weight attachable to a fishing line. The weight comprises a weighted body which comprises a longitudinal hole therethrough or a circumferential groove there around or a longitudinal channel therein. A first elastomer, having at least one attachment means such as a loop, is disposed within the longitudinal hole. The loop functions to securely attach the weighted body to the fishing line. A second elastomer, having at least one attachment means such as a loop, is disposed within the circumferential groove. A third elastomer, having an elastomer groove, is disposed within the longitudinal channel. The elastomer groove functions to guide the fishing line and frictionally holed it therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing weights which are removably attachable to a fishing line are well known in the art. Fisherman utilize different weights depending on the type of fishing and the environmental conditions at the time of fishing. For example, in fishing in rapidly moving currents, a heavier weight is utilized but the amount of weight utilized is directly proportional to the amount of insensitivity a fisherman has in determining if a fish is eating his bait. Therefore, when fishing in tidal waters it is desirable to have a fishing weight which is easily changeable in weight depending upon the current which is relative to the tide. At slack tide, the water is almost stagnant and it is desirable for the fisherman to utilize a lesser weight. At mid-tide, the current is moving maximally and it desirable for the fisherman to utilize a more weight. The present invention permits the fisherman to easily attach and detach different weights to his fishing line in response to fishing conditions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,350, Titled, Fishing Line Weight, by inventor, Heckathorn, describes a device for attaching a stone or rock to a fishing line. The patented invention differs from the present invention because it has a protuberance (18) and a flange member (24) which is lacking in the present invention. The present invention specifically claims a naturally occurring stone as part of the invention. The stone is altered to include either a cylindrical hole extending through the diameter of the stone or a groove circumscribing the periphery of the stone. A flexible band as consisting of rubber or some other elastomeric material is inserted into the groove circumscribing the stone, thereby securing the band to the stone. In the Heckathorn patent, an elastic strap is meant to secure any rock encircled within, strictly by means of elastic friction. Clearly, the present invention, containing a groove within the stone, utilizes a more secure means of attaching an elastic band to a stone. The Heckathorn patent is inferior for use as a sinker weight, since the stone is much more likely to become dislodged, before the stone sinks to the desired depth. The present invention is better adapted for use as a sinker weight, since the groove in the stone is much more likely to retain the flexible band, thereby allowing the stone to sink to the desired depth. As previously noted, the Heckathorn patent, utilizes an elastic strap relying strictly on means of elastic friction to secure any rock encircled within. Clearly, the present invention, containing a groove within the stone, utilizes a more secure means of attaching an elastic band to a stone. During casting, the Heckathorn patent is likelier to result in dislodging of the rock, thereby resulting in serious injury to the fisherman or to passersby, caused by rocks acting as uncontrolled projectiles. However, the present invention incorporates a grooved system which represents a safety enhancement to the public and serves their best interests.
An additional embodiment of the present invention includes a cylindrical hole extending through the diameter of the stone. A flexible strand as consisting of rubber or some other elastomeric material is inserted into the hole within the stone. The strand is attached to the stone by means of top and bottom nodules which secure the flexible strand in place. However, the Heckathorn patent, relies on an elastic strap meant to secure any rock encircled within, strictly by means of elastic friction. Clearly, the present invention, containing a hole within the stone, utilizes a more secure means of attaching an elastic strand to the stone. The Heckathorn patent is inferior for use as a sinker weight, since the stone is much more likely to become dislodged, before the stone sinks to the desired depth. The present invention is better adapted for use as a sinker weight, since the hole in the stone in addition to the nodules on the strand, are more likely to retain the flexible strand, thereby allowing the stone to sink to the desired depth. As previously noted, the Heckathorn patent, utilizes an elastic strap relying strictly on means of elastic friction to secure any rock encircled within. Clearly, the present invention, containing a hole within the stone in addition to the nodules on the strand, utilizes a more secure means of attaching an elastic strand to a stone. During casting, the Heckathorn patent is likelier to result in dislodging of the rock, thereby resulting in serious injury to the fisherman or to passersby, caused by rocks acting as uncontrolled projectiles. However, the present invention incorporates a hole and nodule system which represents a safety enhancement to the public and serves their best interests. The Heckathorn patent relies on the immediate availability of rocks with which to attach to the strap. However, the present invention provides for the rock being pre-attached to the band or strand. Therefore the present invention is easier to use and therefore provides increased utility for the average consumer. Therefore, the present invention is more likely to be adopted by the general public because of its greater overall
In Danish Patent No. 14776 a concrete sinker with a preformed hole therein is disclosed which differs from the present invention because it has a fluted hole whereas the present invention has a cylindrical hole bored therethrough.
In Norwegian Patent No. 15840 a weight is described which contains a hole therethrough. In 1983 French Patent No. 2520973 a colorless elongated glass weight is described with a longitudinal hole in the center. The patented inventions lack an elastomer as described and claimed in the present invention.
In 1989 German Patent No. 3728581 suggested a pebble weight of purely organic material with a hole therein adapted to retain a U-shaped loop of rigid wire which lacks an elastomer as described and claimed in the present invention
In French patent, 855,584 describes a fishing weight having grooves. The present invention specifically claims a stone acting as a weight which is altered to include either a cylindrical hole extending through the diameter of the stone or a groove circumscribing the periphery of the stone. An attachment means is attached to the stone either by utilizing a hole or in an alternative embodiment, a groove. The France 855,584 patent provides for a groove on the surface of a float, not a weight as in the present invention. However the France 855,584 patent does not provide for attachment by means of a cylindrical hole extending through the diameter of the float. Consequently, the present invention provides an alternative means of attachment which the France 855,584 patent does not. As such the consumer is provided with a wider selection of fishing weights from which to choose from.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,227, titled, LOOSENER, by inventor Lin, a device which permits automatic release of a plummet or sinker is described. The Lin patent teaches a detachable plummet, and as such differs from the concept of the Lippincott invention in that the present invention is meant to securely hold the weight and is designed as such, not with detachability in mind. In order to comply with the objective of being detachable, the Lin patent does not teach a second nodule or loops.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,735, titled, LEADER WITH RELEASABLE SINKER, by inventor C. D. Ticer, a sinker having a flexible element whereby the sinker may be detachably and releasably connected thereto is described. The Ticer teaches a releasable sinker whereby a flexible loop is used to secure a weighted object within. The Ticer patent, utilizes a flexible loop relying strictly on means of elastic friction to secure any stone or other weighted object encircled within. Clearly, the present invention, containing a hole within the stone in addition to the nodules on the strand, utilizes a more secure means of attaching an elastic strand to a stone. During casting, the Ticer patent is likelier to result in dislodging of the stone or other weighted object encircled within, thereby resulting in serious injury to the fisherman or to passersby, caused by weighted objects acting as uncontrolled projectiles. However, the present invention incorporates a hole and nodule system as well as a loop and groove system, which represents a safety enhancement to the public and serves their best interests.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,592, titled, CASTING APPARATUS, by inventor Purcell, teaches a casting apparatus whereby a rope is used to secure a stone within. The Purcell patent, utilizes a flexible loop relying strictly on means of elastic friction to secure a stone within. Clearly, the present invention, containing a hole within the stone in addition to the nodules on the strand, or containing an elastic band attached to a groove, utilizes a more secure means of attaching an elastic strand to a stone. During casting, the Purcell patent is likelier to result in dislodging of the stone encircled within, thereby resulting in serious injury to the fisherman or to passersby, caused by the stone acting as an uncontrolled projectile. However, the present invention incorporates a hole and nodule system as well as a loop and groove system, which represents a safety enhancement to the public and serves their best interests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,095, titled, AUTOMATICALLY DETACHABLE CASTING WEIGHT, by inventor, Crumrine, teaches a bored rigid split shot sinker. A split shot sinker has the disadvantage of attaching to the line directly and being difficult to remove once attached. Additionally, the stainless steel used to manufacture the sinkers, does not provide the environmental benefit which is provided by use of stones. Consequently, the present invention is more environmentally friendly, and thus more likely to be adopted for use by the public.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,469 issued to Lee et al. in 1969, suggested a weight carrier for casting a fishing line with a stone, which carrier has an abutment and a water soluble element yieldingly urged against the abutment by a pin. The carrier and the pin form a loop which receives a line carrying a weight. Upon dissolution of the water soluble element, the line for the weight is released whereby the weight is released. The weight is detached from the fishhook or lure almost immediately after the fishhook or lure falls into the water, whereby the fishhook or lure can rise to the surface or adjacent thereto almost immediately after it falls into the water. Weight releasing means for a fish line as characterized above which
is capable of utilizing scrap materials, such as nuts, bolt pieces of stone or concrete or the like, whereby the loss upon release of the weight is substantially insignificant. The patented invention differs from the present invention because it is simply a releasible means rather than an attachment means for a sinker as described and claimed in the present invention. PA1 18--fishing line (18) PA1 116--first elastomer (116) PA1 116A--first elastomer top nodule (116A) PA1 116B--first elastomer bottom nodule (116B) PA1 116C--first elastomer middle (116C) PA1 116D--first elastomer loop (116D) PA1 216--second elastomer (216) PA1 216A--second elastomer top nodule (216A) PA1 216B--second elastomer bottom nodule (216B) PA1 216C--second elastomer middle (216C) PA1 216DA--second elastomer top loop (216DA) PA1 216DB--second elastomer bottom loop (216DB) PA1 316--third elastomer (316) PA1 316A--third elastomer top nodule (316A) PA1 316B--third elastomer band (316B) PA1 316C--third elastomer loop (316C) PA1 416--forth elastomer (416) PA1 416A--forth elastomer top nodule (416A) PA1 416B--forth elastomer bottom nodule (416B) PA1 416C--forth elastomer band (416C) PA1 416CA--forth elastomer top loop (416CA) PA1 416CB--forth elastomer bottom loop (416CB) PA1 516--fifth elastomer (516) PA1 516A--fifth elastomer top nodule (516A) PA1 516B--fifth elastomer bottom nodule (516B) PA1 516C--fifth elastomer band (516C) PA1 516D--fifth elastomer groove (516D) PA1 616--sixth elastomer (616) PA1 616A--sixth elastomer left side (616A) PA1 616B--sixth elastomer right side (616B) PA1 616C--sixth elastomer groove (616C) PA1 110--first environmentally safe fishing weight (110) PA1 112--first holed weight (112) PA1 114--first hole (114) PA1 210--second environmentally safe fishing weight (210) PA1 212--second grooved weight (212) PA1 214--second groove (214) PA1 310--third environmentally safe fishing weight (310) PA1 312--third holed weight (312) PA1 314--third hole (314) PA1 410--forth environmentally safe fishing weight (410) PA1 412--forth grooved weight (412) PA1 414--forth groove (414) PA1 510--fifth environmentally safe fishing weight (510) PA1 512--fifth weight (512) PA1 514--fifth channel (514)
In 1967 U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,986 issued to Tiikkainen for a weight retaining attachment for a fishing line comprising a plurality of relatively short flexible strands disposed to naturally form an enclosure when separate having integrally secured ends whereby a self removable weight is carried for casting a fishing line. The patented invention differs from the present invention because it is simply a cradling means to release a weight upon casting rather than an attachment means for a sinker as described and claimed in the present invention.
Numerous innovations for fishing weights have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.